De Soie et de Perles
by Laurah de Lavilare
Summary: Le bal de fin d'année arrive et le professeur principal met les élèves par deux afin qu'ils s'aident à s'organiser. Or, Satoshi se retrouve avec... Hio Mio, qu'il déteste ! De plus, elle s'approprie une robe de Rio Hikari...
1. Le bal

**Titre :** De Soie et de Perles  
**Pourquoi ?** Il s'agit en quelque sorte du leitmotiv de cette histoire... De plus, il s'agit du titre d'origine de cette fanfiction.

**Auteur :** Laurah de Lavilare

**Crédits :** Tous ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont à Yu. Sugisaki.

**Avertissements :** Le déroulement de l'histoire originale n'est pas respecté. Contrairement à toutes mes autres fanfictions, de Soie et de Perles est basée sur... l'anime ! Eh oui !

* * *

Sommaire

_1 :_ Le bal  
_2 :_ I remember  
_3 :_ Ce qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre  
_4 :_ Le sentiment sans nom  
_5 :_ Si ça lui fait plaisir...  
_6 :_ Petite déprime financière  
_7 :_ L'invitation  
_8 :_ Une promesse  
_9 :_ Satoshi VS les vêtements !  
_10 :_ Le soir  
_Chapitre final :_ Vingt-quatre heures

1 : Le bal

Satoshi ne bougeait pas, le regard rivé sur la cour du lycée. Il faisait beau. Très beau, même ! Il y avait un grand soleil, et un petit vent qu'il aimait déjà même s'il n'y touchait pas encore. C'était un joli début d'été, tellement joli qu'il n'entendit pas le professeur l'appeler avant qu'elle ne lance sur l'élève inattentif son bloc notes, qui rata de peu sa main gauche.

- Quand je parle, on m'écoute, Hiwatari !!!

Satoshi s'excusa d'un regard et reporta (fit semblant de reporter) son attention sur le professeur.

- Je disais donc, Hiwatari, vous serez avec Mio ! Je sais ce que vous vous dites : j'avais dit que je classerais les élèves par affinités mais j'ai changé d'avis ! Vous serez donc légalement responsable de la tenue de votre partenaire ! Fin ! Sayonara, ciao, bye bye, amusez vous bien les enfants !

Sans même attendre la sonnerie de fin des cours, la professeur à demi hystérique se rua hors de la salle de classe, laissant ses élèves pantois de la voir aussi... humaine.

Mais l'instant de surprise passé, toutes les jeunes personnes bien trop contentes d'être laissées sans surveillance en profitèrent aussitôt pour bavarder et complimenter "l'idée merveilleuse qu'avait eu la prof de mettre les élèves par deux pour qu'ils puissent s'aider à choisir leurs vêtements pour le bal de fin d'année". Satoshi n'était pas d'accord, pour la simple raison qu'il n'avait pas la moindre intention d'aller à cette réception, qu'il détestait ça, qu'il détestait parler chiffons et qu'il détestait Mio. D'ailleurs elle n'avait pas l'air heureux non plus. Comme ça, au moins, c'était net.

* * *

Un rayon de soleil passa par la fenêtre, traversa la chambre et alla frapper doucement un des tiroirs de la commode. Satoshi suivit des yeux le trajet de ce qui ressemblait à un signe du ciel et décida d'aller voir ce qui dormait là depuis plus de huit ans. Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait pas très bien ce qui se cachait là dedans et il s'étonnait lui même. D'habitude, il se souvenait de tout ! Pourquoi diable le dossier "troisième tiroir de la commode en partant du haut" de son cerveau semblait-il être vide ? Avait-il subi un lavage de cerveau ? Ou tout simplement avait-il voulu oublier ce qui se cachait là ? A ces questions, il n'avait pas de réponse, et c'est avec fatigue et curiosité qu'il se coula au bas de son lit et se faufila en silence en direction du meuble. C'est à genoux qu'il l'ouvrit. C'est à genoux qu'un sentiment étrange lui revint. Un sentiment qu'il croyait avoir oublié.

Dans le tiroir, une robe. Une robe de soie immaculée, d'une douceur irréelle, parfumée d'une senteur qui rappelait mille choses à l'adolescent qui l'étala avec considération sur son lit. Le vêtement était court : il devait arriver aux genoux et était resserré à la taille, la coupe laissait le dos dénudé et les manches n'allaient pas plus loin que les coudes... C'était une pièce de tissu splendide, d'autant plus que le soleil qui inondait maintenant la pièce faisait étinceler les perles et laissait d'adorables nuances colorées sur la matière...

Quelqu'un frappa sur la porte d'entrée, brisant la magie du moment. Deux fois, à peine audibles. Tiens... si la personne n'avait frappé que deux fois, cela signifiait qu'elle venait à contre-cœur...

Satoshi laissa là la robe et sauta au bas de l'escalier dans un silence parfait. Il se faufila encore le plus discrètement possible jusqu'à la porte et attendit. Le visiteur prononça un mot, indistinct, dans une langue étrangère. Une femme. Une fille, pour être précis. Et pas n'importe laquelle.

Satoshi ouvrit la porte et Mio sursauta, évidemment déçue de voir que qu'il était là.

- Je venais pour...

Il y eut un grand silence. Satoshi fixait les yeux de l'intruse, Mio lui rendait férocement son regard et un courant d'air tout ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable s'insinua au travers des vêtements de l'adolescent.

- ...pour le truc avec le bal de fin d'année ! Tu es légalement responsable de ma tenue vestimentaire, remember ?  
- I remember...  
- Eh bien laisse moi entrer, alors !  
- Non. Tu n'as rien à faire chez moi.  
- Ton père est là ?

Surpris par la question, Satoshi ne répondit pas tout de suite. Qu'est ce que Mio en avait à faire, de la présence de l'enquiquineur ?

- Non...

Satoshi n'ajouta qu'un mot, un mot qui lui vint à l'esprit en détaillant la jeune impertinente qui se tenait devant lui. Estimant éviter un massacre vestimentaire le soir de la réception, il prononça :

- Entre.

Et il la laissa entrer.


	2. I remember

2 : I remember 

- C'est ta chambre ?  
- En quelque sorte...  
- Comment ça ?  
- Je n'habite ici qu'en attendant d'être majeur.  
- Comme n'importe qui...

Satoshi ne releva pas la remarque et permit à l'intruse de tout regarder. Mais quand Mio voulut toucher un livre qui attendait sagement le jugement dernier sur une étagère...

- Ne touche pas ! C'est à moi !  
- OK, OK ! I won't touch !  
- I hope so !

Mio le fixa d'un air tout à fait étrange. Elle ne souriait pas, elle ne courait pas partout. Elle était bien différente, par rapport à son attitude au lycée...

- Tu es bizarre, Hiwatari-kun...  
- Et toi donc...  
- Alors, comment tu vas t'habiller pour le bal ?  
- Je n'irai pas.  
- Ah bon...

Elle n'ajouta rien. Elle s'en fichait, c'était évident mais peu importait à Satoshi.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Avec rapidité qui étonna grandement le garçon, elle courut jusqu'au lit et attrapa la robe. Il tenta de franchir le mur du son pour l'empêcher d'y toucher mais il était trop tard : elle avait déjà identifié le vêtement et le contemplait comme la huitième merveille du monde.

- Ohh ! C'est si joli ! C'est à toi ? Elle est trop, trop belle ! So cuuute ! Je peux l'essayer, Hiwatari ? S'il te plaiiit !

Satoshi n'avait pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la demoiselle lui avait lancé un regard qui le frappa de plein fouet et l'obligea à dire oui. Aussitôt, elle lui sourit. D'un très joli sourire.

Ils restèrent plantés l'un en face de l'autre. Mio, étrangement, ne bougeait pas. Satoshi réalisa alors avec quelques minutes de retard qu'elle attendait pour se changer qu'il s'en aille.

* * *

- Hiwatari ! Tu peux venir, s'il te plait ?

Satoshi, qui avait été chassé de sa propre chambre put enfin revenir et donc voir ce à quoi la jeune fille ressemblait avec la robe. Il ouvrit la porte. Et ne bougea plus. Ne respira plus.

Mio était à demi habillée. Le terme à peine habillée conviendrait encore mieux : elle avait réussi à enfiler le vêtement mais pas à nouer le ruban qui fermait le tout sur la nuque, ce qui faisait que son dos était largement dénudé et montrait clairement qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. De plus, la robe, trop grande, laissait entrevoir sa poitrine.

Le premier réflexe de Satoshi fut de faire un demi tour impeccable et de lui tourner le dos, mais sa conscience d'une part et les protestations de Mio d'autre part le forcèrent à aller secourir la robe. En essayant de ne pas trop regarder, il noua la lanière au plus serré puis s'autorisa un coup d'œil. Un tout petit coup d'œil. Tout petit. Mais qui lui suffit amplement.

Elle était superbe, tout simplement superbe. Magnifique...

- Alors, comment tu me trouves ?  
- C'est correct.  
- Tu as beaucoup de robes, Hiwatari ?

Elle avait demandé ça en riant. L'adolescent sourit un peu, ne partageant pas le comique de la situation.

- Elle était à ma mère.  
- Ah ? Et pourquoi elle la porte plus ?  
- Elle est morte.  
- Oh... Je suis désolée... Je peux l'enlever, si tu veux...

Mio esquissa le geste de défaire l'attache mais Satoshi lui saisit le poignet et le lui redescendit à hauteur du ventre. Un sentiment étrange lui venait, entre la peine et la tendresse. De la peine car Maman lui manquait, de la tendresse car Mio portait bien le vêtement...

- Garde la. Elle ne la portera plus.

Sa mère lui revint à l'esprit un moment. Ses longs cheveux, ses vêtements, d'une blancheur parfaite ; sa démarche élégante, sa façon qu'elle avait de le regarder, hésitant entre l'amour et la sévérité. Puis la grande maison, froide et blanche, les dalles sur lesquelles les pas claquaient et résonnaient. Puis le grand salon ou Maman s'asseyait pour tisser, tandis que son fils la contemplait à la dérobée, en faisant semblant de regarder par la fenêtre. Et la colère de Maman, lorsque le petit garçon désobéissait. Et son rire, la seule fois ou son fils l'a entendu rire, quand Satoshi avait ramené le petit chat et que ce dernier avait renversé le grand plat en se coinçant par la même occasion en dessous. Et le sourire de Maman, quand Satoshi obéissait bien. Et les larmes de Maman quand... Beaucoup de larmes... Et du sang...

- Hiwatari ? Ca va ?

Satoshi reprit brutalement conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il avait très froid et l'image du liquide rouge s'étalant sur les dalles du salon le torturait. Il se laissa tomber au sol et ferma les yeux. Sa tête lui tournait, le souffle lui manquait. Et cette vision... toujours cette vision...

- Hiwatari ! Ca va ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Ca va...

Non ça n'allait pas. Ca n'allait pas bien du tout, même !

Soudain, deux mains tièdes se posèrent sur ses tempes. Et tout s'arrêta. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit un ange. Ah tiens, non... Ce n'était pas un ange. C'était même plutôt le contraire : c'était Mio.

- Tu étais tout pâle, et je...

Elle n'alla pas plus loin. Satoshi ferma de nouveau les yeux, pour une raison bien différente de la douleur : la vue qu'il avait sur le décolleté de la robe aurait forcé n'importe qui à s'enfuir.


	3. Ce qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre

3 : Ce qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre 

Tout le monde ne parlait plus que de ça. De la réception. Du "bal", comme ils disaient. Ca en devenait pitoyable. Chaque élève semblait y aller. Chaque parent avait craqué, chaque cours particulier ou chaque activité extra-scolaire avait été annulée. Seul Satoshi paraissait échapper à la règle. Il haïssait ces manifestations sans intérêt, ces atroces réceptions ennuyeuses, et surtout ce ridicule "bal de fin d'année". Il avait mieux à faire. Beaucoup mieux ! Il travaillerai, mettrai ses dossiers à jour et irai se coucher de bonne heure. Point final !

- Tu rêves, Hiwatari-kun...

Même Niwa y allait. Avec sa "Riku-san".

- Tu as mal dormi, la nuit dernière ?  
- Non, pas du tout.  
- Bah alors !... pourquoi tu as la tête dans les nuages ?  
- C'est cette réception...  
- Ah, oui ! Ca te tracasse, pas vrai ? Tu te demandes avec qui tu iras !  
- Non, pas du tout.

Niwa sourit un peu devant sa propre erreur. Satoshi aussi avait envie de sourire. Il faisait beau, il faisait doux, il faisait calme. Une douceur d'après midi qui n'aurait jamais dû finir...

Mais elle finit vite.

- **Daisuke !!!**

C'était Mio, toujours aussi enthousiaste, qui cherchait Niwa en courant dans tous les sens. Satoshi, dégoûté par un tel déploiement inutile d'énergie, soupira longuement. Niwa, quant à lui, prit courageusement la fuite, après un "au revoir" quelque peu précipité. Cette greluche n'était donc là que pour tout gâcher ?

- Toi, là !

C'était à Satoshi qu'elle s'était adressée, en pointant sur lui un index impérieux.

- Oui, c'est à toi que je parle ! Où est Daisuke ?  
- Es-tu de la police ?  
- Euh... non...  
- Dans ce cas, tu n'as pas le droit de me poser de question. Que lui veux-tu ?  
- Et toi, tu es de la police, peut-être, pour m'en poser, des questions ?

Un regard de l'adolescent répondit à Mio, qui, soudain intimidée, s'assit à côté de lui en évitant prudemment son regard. Oui, Satoshi était de la police. Indirectement peut-être, mais de la police tout de même.

- Je veux qu'il m'invite pour le bal de fin d'année !  
- Désolé de te décevoir, mais il y va déjà avec Harada.  
- Non ?!  
- Si.

Ce fut au tour de Mio de soupirer. Elle ramena ses jambes contre son ventre et les enserra de ses bras. Satoshi s'autorisa un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Elle semblait terriblement attristée. Elle était bien plus jolie ainsi que courant partout !

- J'en étais sûre...  
- Vas-y avec Saehara : il n'a trouvé personne et se languit d'amour pour toi.  
- J'en ai rien à faire, moi, de cette andouille !  
- Je le conçois tout à fait.  
- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je peux pas y aller toute seule...  
- Et pourquoi pas ?  
- Parce que tout le monde aura quelqu'un !...  
- Mio, écoute moi.

La jeune fille se tut, son visage trahissant un peu de surprise. Elle fixa sur son interlocuteur son regard brillant.

- Tu sais pertinemment que Niwa n'est pas amoureux de toi et qu'il l'est de Harada. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?  
- O... oui...  
- Alors laisse-le tranquille. Niwa compte beaucoup et je refuse le fait que tu lui crées des ennuis. Si j'ai à choisir entre lui et toi, je n'hésite pas une seconde : je choisis son bonheur, pas le tien, alors laisse-le tranquille !

Satoshi se leva brusquement, et s'éloigna à grands pas. Mio ne dit rien, ne tenta rien. Plus aucun sourire n'apparaissait sur son visage, plus aucune parole ne franchissait ses lèvres. Elle avait probablement entendu ce qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. Et Satoshi se sentit bizarre, de la voir comme ça.


	4. Le sentiment sans nom

4 : Le sentiment sans nom 

Satoshi attendit toute la soirée, mais elle ne vint pas. Pourquoi serait-elle venue, de toute manière ? Elle n'avait rien à faire chez lui. Mais Satoshi l'attendait.

Il l'attendit, assis sur les marches de l'escalier. Il l'attendit, seul devant son morceau de pain. Il l'attendit, prenant une douche rapide. A chaque instant il se sentait prêt à bondir à la porte d'entrée pour ouvrir et la faire entrer. Mais personne ne vint. Personne.

Et, lorsqu'il se prépara à aller dormir et que la robe de soie, suspendue en attendant son heure, se posa sous son regard, il sentit son cœur lui obstruer la gorge. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi attendait-il cette fille ? Pourquoi ? Elle était jolie, d'accord. Elle était pleine de bons sentiments, d'accord. Mais mis à part ça, qu'avait-elle ? Rien ! Rien du tout ! Alors pourquoi l'attendait-il ?

Il serra le drap qui le couvrait contre lui. Sur la commode, ses lunettes étincelaient à la lumière de la Lune ; les perles de la robe miroitaient comme jamais, l'astre de nuit illuminait tout de sa pure clarté. Mais cela ne détourna pas ses pensées, au contraire. Ces éclats rappelaient les yeux de Hio-san. Ses grands yeux, aussi souvent tristes qu'emplis de gaieté...

Satoshi s'éclata presque le poignet contre le mur, et la douleur le ramena un peu sur Terre. Sentant son cœur battre toujours aussi fort, il frappa une seconde fois et s'arracha une plainte. Il se sentit mieux. Beaucoup mieux.

Massant son poignet endolori, il se tourna face au mur, loin de cette lumière provocatrice, et ferma les yeux.

* * *

La sonnerie de fin des cours retentit, arrachant Satoshi à son semi-coma. La cent fois maudite réception était dans quatre jours.

Il rassembla vite ses affaires, dit au revoir à Niwa et inspira profondément en sortant du lycée. Le soleil luisait délicieusement, un courant d'air tout à fait charmant apportait une note de fraicheur à l'atmosphère... tout semblait inspirer les vacances qui s'approchaient bien vite.

- **Hiwatari !!!**

Satoshi sentit son cœur s'emballer et se frappa la hanche le plus discrètement possible pour se calmer. Mio-san...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
- La prof a bien dit que tu étais responsable de ma tenue pour le bal, non ? Alors j'aimerais qu'on fasse les retouches, please !  
- Comme tu veux.

Alors l'adolescent plongea dans un rêve étrange. Un rêve où Mio-san marchait à côté de lui, en silence, ses cheveux étincelant au soleil, sa peau plus pure que jamais, son visage neutre obstinément tourné vers le sol. Et quand, enfin, il sortit de ce rêve, ils étaient devant chez lui.

Il ouvrit la porte, en faisant semblant de ne pas se préoccuper d'elle ; il monta l'escalier, en faisant semblant de ne pas se préoccuper d'elle ; il frissonna malgré lui, en sentant que malgré tout il n'y avait qu'elle dans son esprit.

- Is your father here ?  
- No, he is not. Il travaille.  
- Encore ?  
- Il travaille tout le temps. Même la nuit.

Mio-san avisa la robe et sourit. D'un très joli sourire. Du bout des doigts, elle la caressa et, finalement, s'autorisa à la prendre. Etrangement, elle enfouit son visage dans le tissu.

- Mmh... It smells good... It smells... you...

Satoshi ne répondit pas. Son cœur semblait prêt à exploser et il dut se faire force pour ne pas se casser le bras sur le mur dans le but de se calmer. A la place, il proposa à la jeune fille d'enfiler la robe et lui tourna le dos, par pudeur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle l'appelait à la rescousse car elle n'arrivait pas à fermer le vêtement. Satoshi, qui ne se faisait jamais prendre deux fois au même piège, ne la regarda pas et serra le nœud sans même entrapercevoir une seule fois la poitrine de son invitée. Enfin, il sortit d'un tiroir la trousse de couture de sa mère et commença à ajuster le tissu, à force d'épingles et d'aiguilles.

Cela dura des heures. Peut-être même plus que ça. Satoshi se sentait défaillir en touchant la peau de Mio-san au travers du vêtement, il dut même faire une pause pour reprendre sa respiration lorsqu'il s'occupa du décolleté. Tout n'était que rougissements et plantage d'aiguilles dans la jambe pour se calmer. Il avait mal, et cela décuplait son adresse et sa concentration.

Quand enfin il finit, quand enfin la robe s'ajusta parfaitement au corps de sa porteuse, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Mio-san, qui s'était prodigieusement ennuyée, s'étira de tout son long, bailla ostensiblement et cligna des yeux comme sortant d'une sieste.

- Tu as un miroir, pour que je puisse me voir ?  
- Bien sûr, dans la salle de bain. C'est la porte juste à droite en sortant.  
- Thanks !

Elle s'échappa, guillerette et sautillante tandis que Satoshi, épuisé, se traina jusqu'à son lit et s'y assit. Il se sentait vide, vide de tout autre sentiment que celui qui l'étranglait à l'instant précis. Ce sentiment prenait toute la place, il lui donnait chaud, le rendait triste et heureux à la fois. Il avait envie de rire, envie de pleurer, envie de dormir, envie de courir, envie de respirer, envie d'étreindre la jeune fille qui se regardait dans le miroir à quelques mètres de lui, séparée par un mur. Il mettait un nom sur ce sentiment, et n'osait y croire. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment _lui_, Satoshi Hiwatari né Hikari pouvait-il se permettre de tomber amoureux de... de _ça _? Il s'en défendait, de toutes ses forces, mais Mio-san était bien plus qu'un "ça", elle était Hio-san. _La _Hio-san de Satoshi...


	5. Si ça lui fait plaisir

5 : Si ça lui fait plaisir... 

- Prends mon lit.  
- Mais... Et toi, où tu vas dormir ?  
- Par terre, avec des couvertures.  
- C'est ça, que tu appelles une couverture ? Ca fait pas un millimètre d'épaisseur !  
- Je n'ai rien d'autre. Bonne nuit.  
- Bon, fais comme tu veux ! Bonne nuit.

Pendant toute la soirée, Satoshi avait tout fait pour ne pas croiser le regard de Hio-san. Il lui avait fait à manger et l'avait même invité à dormir, tout cela sans même oser la dévisager. Il se sentait coupable d'être tombé amoureux d'elle. Coupable car il savait qui elle était et qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'y toucher, mais il ne pouvait s'en défendre. Il brûlait, gelait, s'évanouissait presque en osant tourner son regard vers elle. Elle l'attirait, l'hypnotisait, le charmait comme une sirène. A chaque instant, l'homme qu'il était se prenait dans les filets qu'elle jetait inconsciemment et ne pouvait que rester là, entravé dans l'ombre de Daisuke Niwa et bâillonné par son rang et les souhaits de son père. Satoshi ne pouvait que se taire. Guetter et mendier des mots. S'abreuver des regards discrets qu'elle lui accordait et mourir de désir en la voyant dans cette robe de soie et de perles. C'était... inhumain. Inhumain.

- J'ai froid...

Ces deux mots coulèrent dans le silence. Satoshi se leva et s'autorisa à s'approcher d'elle, dans le noir.

- Veux-tu une autre couverture ?  
- Tes couvertures sont trop fines... Viens avec moi !

Un grand froid se dispersa dans tout le corps de l'adolescent, qui dut s'appuyer à la commode pour ne pas s'effondrer. Venir... dans son lit ? La toucher ?

- D'accord.

Et c'est en tremblant qu'il se glissa sous la couverture. C'est en tremblant qu'il la sentit se presser contre lui. C'est en tremblant qu'il la serra dans ses bras. C'est en tremblant qu'il ferma les yeux. Et c'est en tremblant qu'il murmura.

- Je t'aime...

Mais, réchauffée, elle s'était déjà endormie. Alors, il l'embrassa sur le front et alla se rallonger sur le sol, là où était sa place.

* * *

- Qu'est ce que tu dirais d'aller faire les courses, Mio ? Nous pourrions acheter des compléments pour ta tenue.  
- Why not ?  
- Ca te ferait plaisir ?  
- Oh, oui !

Le cœur de Satoshi faillit se décrocher et tomber sur le carrelage de la cuisine mais il tint tant bien que mal.

- En plus, on pourrait acheter de quoi manger ? T'as rien dans tes placards !  
- Ah, oui, mais ça, c'est différent : c'est que je n'ai jamais faim, alors...  
- Menteur ! C'est que tu n'aimes pas cuisiner, c'est tout !

Percé à jour, Satoshi laissa échapper un sourire et baissa la tête.

- Parce que really, Hiwatari, manger du pain à tous les repas, ça va vite me fatiguer !  
- Comptes-tu rester longtemps ?  
- Suffisamment longtemps... Bon, on y va ?  
- Euh... Je vais chercher de quoi payer... ne bouge pas !

Satoshi monta tranquillement dans sa chambre. Mais dès qu'il fut hors de la vue de Hio-san, il se dépêcha de rentrer sa chemise dans son pantalon, de prendre la monnaie ; il lança ses lunettes sans ménagement sur le lit et peigna ses cheveux au mieux, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Quand enfin il se sentit prêt, il redescendit.

Mio-san, impatiente, le prit par la manche et se mit à courir.

- Allez, Hiwatari ! Dépêche toi, sinon il y aura trop de monde !

Elle ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué qu'il s'était coiffé.


	6. Petite déprime financière

6 : Petite déprime financière 

- Et voilà ! Avec ça, on a au moins de quoi manger pour trois jours ! Ca va, ce n'est pas trop lourd ?

Satoshi, qui portait à bout de bras plutôt de quoi manger pour une semaine, se força à sourire.

- Non, ça va.  
- Et maintenant, où est-ce qu'on va ?  
- Et si on allait... s'asseoir un peu ?  
- Pour quoi faire ?  
- Pour acheter des fruits, voyons !  
- Tu n'aurais pas fait de l'humour, là ?

Il ne répondit pas. Ses bras criaient au secours mais il sourit encore à Hio-san et proposa quand même une deuxième fois d'aller s'asseoir un peu, ce qu'elle accepta avec son enthousiasme habituel. Elle s'assit sur un banc en soupirant et étendit impudiquement ses jambes.

- Tu es fatigué, Hiwatari ?  
- Non, ça va.  
- Pfff... Tu réponds toujours la même chose !  
- C'est parce que tu me poses toujours les mêmes questions.  
- Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout !  
- Vraiment ?

Satoshi la regarda le plus doucement possible et, pendant un instant, elle parut troublée. Mais peut-être n'était-ce que l'imagination du garçon...

- Et si on rentrait ? On a ce qu'il faut !  
- Si tu veux.

D'un bond, elle se remit sur ses jambes. Satoshi grimaça et se releva avec difficulté. En plus de ses bras, ses jambes commençaient à le faire souffrir.

- Allez, on y va !

Et la jeune fille s'élança, heureuse, dans la rue.

- Mio ! Attends !...  
- Quoi ?! T'as qu'à marcher plus vite !  
- Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Tu vas dans le mauvais sens !

* * *

Satoshi avait peine à lever les bras pour ranger la nourriture dans les placards. Il était fatigué, terriblement fatigué et, en plus, il avait dépensé la moitié de ses économies de toute une vie - enfin, d'au moins quatorze ans - dans de la nourriture, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire normalement. Satoshi rechignait à dépenser l'argent de son père, il préférait se débrouiller seul et ne pas le déranger. Son père avait déjà bien des soucis, si en plus il avait à supporter les dépenses de son fils, sans doute serait-il en colère et aimerait-il encore moins Satoshi... Déjà qu'il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup...

- Ah ! C'était génial, cette sortie !

Satoshi ne parvint même pas à se réjouir de voir sa Hio-san si heureuse. Il recalculait en boucle l'argent qu'il lui restait tout en rangeant. Bientôt, il devrait faire des petits travaux pour pouvoir manger... Il compta mentalement que, à raison d'un repas constitué de pain par jour outre les jours où il mangerait avec Hio-san ce qu'ils avaient acheté, il pourrait tenir un mois et douze jours... C'était pas mal...

- You look sad...  
- Pardon ?  
- **T'as l'air triste !  
**- Ca va, pas la peine de crier ! Je suis juste fatigué. Je te fais ton dîner et je vais dormir.  
- Tu ne manges pas avec moi ?  
- Non, je suis trop fatigué...

"Et il faut que j'économise le plus de nourriture possible", mais il ne le dit pas.


	7. L'invitation

7 : L'invitation

- C'est bientôt prêt ?  
- Oui, attends un peu !

Satoshi ajouta les quelques dés de poivron que Hio-san avait absolument tenu à mettre, attendit quelques secondes puis éteignit le feu et posa la casserole sur la table. Il venait juste de la servir en essayant de ne pas écouter son ventre qui lui ordonnait de manger quand le téléphone sonna. Satoshi courut jusqu'au couloir, où la machine était installée, mais avala sa salive et respira à fond avant de décrocher. Généralement, quand on l'appelait, c'était soit pour lui dire que Dark prévoyait une sortie, soit son père qui lui annonçait sa visite prochaine. De quoi faire des frissons dans le dos rien qu'en entendant la sonnerie !

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il décrocha le combiné. Aussitôt, sa faim fut coupée. Il avait plutôt l'impression qu'on lui avait fait avaler une énorme brique. La voix de son père...

L'homme parla. Pas longtemps car, comme il le disait lui même, il n'avait pas le temps, mais suffisamment longtemps pour que Satoshi sente une énorme envie de pleurer le tenailler. Quand, au bout de quelques minutes, le fils raccrocha, il se laissa glisser le long du mur, les larmes aux yeux. Son père allait venir... Son père allait venir après-demain... Il allait venir, et pas pour le plaisir.  
Il allait venir pour parler à Satoshi de la situation avec Dark, ce qui signifiait punition en perspective. Mais ça, encore, Satoshi en avait l'habitude.

Surtout, si le père venait, Hio-san devrait partir. Qui sait ce qu'il lui ferait ?

* * *

- Elle te plait ?  
- Oh, oui ! Mais... elle n'est pas un peu chère ?  
- La beauté n'a pas de prix, Mio.

Satoshi alla payer l'objet, une broche plaquée d'argent et sertie de pierre de Lune, une pierre aux nuances discrètes. Encore un trou dans le porte monnaie, mais Satoshi s'en fichait comme de sa première peinture. Au diable l'argent ! Quand il n'en aurait plus, il vendrait quelque chose et puis voilà ! Au pire, il mourrait de faim et cela ferait des vacances à tout le monde !

Ils sortirent enfin du magasin et la fraicheur du soir fut la bienvenue. Puis, d'un commun accord, ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un muret en pierre et se reposèrent un peu. Les dernières lumières du jour disparaissaient derrière Azumano et la mer. Une fin de soirée la plus paisible du monde...

- C'est gentil de me l'avoir achetée !  
- C'est gentil de me remercier.  
- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

Satoshi se figea et tourna lentement son regard vers elle. "Parce que je t'aime et je veux que tu sois heureuse." Non... impossible à dire.

- Car je suis légalement responsable de ta tenue pour cette réception, souviens toi !

Hio-san émit un tout petit rire, tout à fait charmant, qui fit battre le cœur de l'adolescent deux fois plus vite.

- Tu as raison ! J'avais oublié !  
- Mio...  
- Oui ?  
- Tu accepterais d'aller à cette réception avec moi ?

Il y eut un grand blanc. Satoshi sentit son corps se glacer. Pourquoi avait-il prononcé ces mots ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?!...

- I don't know...  
- Je ne te force pas le moins du monde ! C'est juste que... tu ne veux pas y aller seule, et... j'ai bien envie de voir ton succès, avec ta tenue.  
- C'est d'accord ! On ira tous les deux !  
- Vrai ? Tu veux bien ?

Hio-san fit un splendide sourire, très irréel, magique, même ! Satoshi sentait son corps auparavant glacé le brûler. Oui !... C'est à cette réception qu'il lui dirait ! Il lui prendrait la main, tard dans la nuit, quand la fatigue fait dire des choses secrètes ; il l'emmènerait dans un endroit éloigné et silencieux, et il lui dirait, dans l'oreille "je t'aime", tout doucement. Et advienne que pourra ! Oui, c'est à cette réception, qu'il lui dirait ! Et ensuite, si elle l'aimait en retour, il l'embrasserait... Et avec la langue, tiens ! Soyons fous !


	8. Une promesse

8 : Une promesse 

- Alors ?

Satoshi baissa la tête devant le regard dur de son père.

- Alors quoi ?  
- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Ca avance ?

Sa gorge se serra. Il n'avait pas travaillé sur Dark depuis que Hio-san vivait chez lui.

- Peu. Mais ça avance.  
- Tu n'es pas sérieux.  
- Je fais de mon mieux !  
- Eh bien, ton mieux n'est pas grand chose...

Satoshi laissa échapper un frisson de peur. Son père semblait lassé de lui. Comme d'habitude...

- Je compte sur toi pour te rattraper !  
- Je... oui.  
- "Oui" qui ?!  
- Oui, père.  
- Et ne fais pas cette tête là ! Tu sais bien que ce que je fais, c'est pour le bien de tous ! Y compris le tien !  
- Je le sais.

Le regard froid du haut commissaire Hiwatari le transperça de part en part. Satoshi fut scanné, analysé, détaillé jusqu'à la moindre mèche de cheveux par son père. Celui-ci paraissait prodigieusement dégoûté et cela peinait terriblement son fils. Il aurait tellement voulu lui plaire... juste une fois... une toute petite fois... pas longtemps... était-ce trop demander ?

- Sinon, j'ai vu tes notes... c'est correct, mais tu pourrais faire encore mieux.  
- Je... j'essaie de rester à une moyenne stable...  
- Tu pourrais avoir la note maximale de moyenne, si tu voulais !

"Mais je ne le veux pas." Il ne le dit pas mais le pensa avec une telle force que son père dut l'entendre. Satoshi ne voulait pas écraser tout le monde ! Ca, il l'avait déjà fait. Désormais, il voulait juste faire semblant d'être normal...

- La prochaine fois que ce voleur apparaîtra, je veux que tu t'en débarrasses définitivement, tu entends ?  
- O... oui, père.

Le haut commissaire contourna son bureau et s'approcha de son fils en lui tendant quelque chose. Une arme blanche... rouillée jusqu'à l'âme, mais aiguisée comme un sabre. Une véritable horreur.

- Il suffit que tu voies ce voleur en la tenant dans ta main et que tu la supplies de le tuer... Elle te guidera jusqu'à la mort de la victime... ou la tienne.

Satoshi prit l'arme à contrecœur. Cela le dégoûtait. Jamais il n'oserait faire ça ! C'était trop... sanglant ! Trop cruel ! Il ne voulait pas être un meurtrier... même le meurtrier de Dark. C'était au dessus de ses forces.

- Tu comprends ce que je veux de toi ?  
- Je... crois comprendre. Mais je n'en ai pas envie.  
- Peu importe ton envie : c'est le bien de tous qui compte !  
- Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas le mien, pour une fois ?

Il avait dit ça sans réfléchir. Son père ferma un instant les yeux et soupira, comme on le fait avec un enfant pénible.

- Parce que ce sont les autres, qui comptent, Satoshi ! Dans ce monde, il y a ceux qui vivent et ceux qui se sacrifient pour eux, tu comprends ?  
- Non. C'est injuste.  
- Rien n'est juste.  
- Et surtout pas vous !

Satoshi crut que son père allait le gifler mais aucun des deux ne bougea. Au contraire, l'aîné posa doucement sa main sur la joue de l'autre.

- Ne me force pas à être violent avec toi, Satoshi : tu sais que je n'aime pas ça ! Je suis ton père, et c'est moi qui décide. Si je décide que tu tueras Dark, tu le tueras, point final.  
- Lâchez moi !

D'un geste brusque, Satoshi se détacha de son père et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

- C'est ce que tu veux, hein ?! Que je sois traumatisé à vie parce que j'ai tué ! Tu te fous de moi ?! Tu crois que sous prétexte que tu es mon père je vais t'obéïr comme un idiot ?! Non, papa ! Pour ton bien comme pour le mien, je ne ferai pas ça !  
- Comment m'as-tu appelé à l'instant ?

Satoshi plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, réalisant trop tard qu'il avait appelé son père "papa" et qu'il l'avait tutoyé, en prime. Mais le haut commissaire restait très calme, avec son petit sourire comme s'il parlait à une jolie dame qu'il comptait bien obtenir.

- Je... je suis désolé... pardon...  
- Tu me manques terriblement de respect, tu le sais ?  
- Oui, oui... je suis désolé... je vous prie de m'excuser... je ne recommencerai plus, je vous le jure !  
- Je vais être obligé de te punir, pour que tu n'en prennes pas l'habitude.

Satoshi, qui se retenait depuis plusieurs minutes, craqua. Il fondit en larmes et s'écroula à genoux devant son père, lâchant l'arme.

- Satoshi ?! Qu'est-ce que ?...

L'adolescent ne put pas répondre, terrifié à l'idée que son père ne le punisse encore plus. Il cacha son visage humide, honteux, et resta à genoux comme signe de soumission. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et chutaient avec un son mat et discret sur le parquet sans qu'il puisse les empêcher de tomber.

- Suis-je donc un monstre à ce point ?  
- Non, non, je vous le jure ! C'est moi... moi qui suis stupide ! Ne faites pas attention !  
- C'est drôle, quand tu pleures, tu as ta voix d'enfant.  
- Je suis désolé...  
- Bon, ça ira pour cette fois mais je veux et j'exige que pour la prochaine annonce de Dark tu te prépares au moins vingt-quatre heures à l'avance ! Allez...

Le haut commissaire s'agenouilla à côté de lui, essuya ses larmes avec délicatesse et le serra contre lui. Satoshi se laissa faire, fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer l'instant. Il se calma petit à petit, blotti contre son père, bercé par ses douces paroles. Le jeune homme jura obéissance à son père. Il le jura, sur sa vie.


	9. Satoshi VS Les vêtements !

9 : Satoshi VS les vêtements !

- Alors ?  
- Ca a été. Il a été gentil.  
- Il t'a puni ?  
- Non.  
- Tu as eu beaucoup de chance ! Il fait peur, ton père !...  
- Je sais.

Hio-san soupira en caressant doucement les perles cristallines de la robe. Satoshi avait les yeux rivés sur la jeune fille. Son trésor. Son trésor, rien qu'à lui. Demain, demain, le jour de la réception, demain soir, à minuit, il le lui dirait. Il lui dirait tout de ce sentiment qui l'obsédait depuis tant de jours. Bon, peut-être pas tant de jours que ça !... mais bon...

- Bon, ben, Hiwatari, on a plus qu'une chose à faire !  
- Ah oui ?  
- Te trouver de quoi t'habiller pour demain !

Le moral de Satoshi tomba d'un coup, si bien qu'il crut l'entendre faire "blonk" à l'arrivée. Oh non, pas ça...

Hio-san, sans façons, ouvrit d'un geste sec l'armoire et rechercha on ne savait quoi dedans.

- C'est blanc, dis-donc... Tu ne portes rien d'autre ? Du rouge ! Quelle horreur ! Tu portes du rouge ? Mais ça ne te va sûrement pas ! C'est une couleur pour l'éducation physique, ça ! En plus c'est une chemise ! Hiwatari ! Tu ne connais donc rien au bon goût ?! Pfff... tiens, qu'est ce que c'est ? Ah ! Du noir ! Tu portes du noir, toi ? Bizarre !...

Satoshi plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre l'incessant baratin de sa "partenaire de réception", mot qu'il venait d'inventer à l'instant. Mais, au bout de quelques secondes, brisant son état de semi clostration, Hio lui lança quelques vêtements. Une chemise ainsi qu'un pantalon et une veste beiges - qu'il ne se souvenait pas du tout avoir déjà porté, d'ailleurs.

- Voilà ! It would be sooo cute ! Essaie-les !

Ils restèrent plantés l'un en face de l'autre. Satoshi ne bougeait pas. Hio réalisa alors avec quelques minutes de retard qu'il attendait pour se changer qu'elle s'en aille.

* * *

- Ca te va bien... Tellement bien...  
- Tu... tu trouves ?  
- Bien sûr, sinon je le dirais pas ! Bon, alors, ça, c'est bouclé ! On est parés pour demain ! On va être géniaux !

Satoshi lui sourit le plus doucement possible. Oui, demain, tout allait être génial. Satoshi allait enfin lui dire. "Je t'aime". "Je t'aime, Hio-san." "Je t'aime plus que tout." "Je me moque de qui tu es, je t'aime." Un truc comme ça... Tout dépendrait de la soirée et de la sobriété de la jeune fille.

Hio-san étant sortie de la salle de bain, Satoshi se fixa encore une fois dans le miroir.

- Je t'aime...

Non, ça n'allait pas ! Il n'avait pas une belle expression !

- Je t'aime...

Là, c'était mieux. Il avait une voix plus douce, plus modulée...

**- Hiwatari !!! Tu viens te coucher !!! Je veux pas que t'aies une tête de déterré demain soir !!!**

Satoshi se regarda une dernière fois, enleva la veste car elle lui tenait horriblement chaud et retourna dans sa chambre plongée dans le noir. Hio-san s'était déjà couchée et il profita de l'obscurité pour se déshabiller. Gêné malgré tout, juste vêtu d'un sous-vêtement, il tâtonna à côté du lit, à la recherche de ses vêtements de nuit. Mais il ne les trouvait pas.

- Mio-san... Tu aurais pas vu mes ?...  
- Ton pyjama ? Si, c'est moi qui l'ai : viens le chercher si tu l'oses ! - Au fait, c'est nouveau, ça, "Mio_-san_" !?

Satoshi, embarrassé, tenta d'arracher ses vêtements de nuit à la jeune fille qui s'amusait follement mais, dans le noir, il ne les trouvait pas. Tout en essayant de ne pas la toucher, il passait sa main sur les draps, sur tout les endroits où elle aurait pu dissimuler des vêtements mais il était évident qu'elle les tenait dans sa main. Alors il se permit de la toucher.

Le plus délicatement possible, il parcourut le bras de la demoiselle, de l'épaule jusqu'au poignet qu'il saisit fermement tandis que, de l'autre main, il sentait si elle ne tenait pas l'objet de ses recherches. Mais il était évident que les vêtements de nuit n'étaient pas dans cette main là. Il recommença alors de l'autre côté. Sans succès.

- Où les as-tu mis ? Hio-san...

Un contact de la main de la jeune fille sur son ventre lui coupa la respiration. Comme sa main était douce !... et tendre !... et sensuelle !...

- "Hio-san" ? Ca aussi, c'est nouveau... De mieux en mieux !... - Je l'ai mis sous moi, alors vas-y, prends le !

Mais Satoshi ne se démonta pas le moins du monde : il prit Hio-san par les épaules, la souleva et tenta de la déplacer sur le côté. Elle fit un geste brusque. Satoshi perdit l'équilibre. Il s'effondra sur elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, à bout de souffle, n'osant pas bouger de peur de toucher un endroit sensible de l'anatomie de l'autre. Satoshi s'autorisa une plaisanterie.

- Si mon père entrait et allumait la lumière, ce serait une énorme méprise.  
- Tu... n'es pas très habillé...  
- A qui la faute ? Rends moi mes vêtements de nuit, maintenant !  
- Ils sont _sous_ moi, je t'ai dit ! Et comme _toi_, tu es _sur_ moi, je peux pas bouger !  
- Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Satoshi avait une de ses jambes coincée et plaquée sur le bas ventre de Hio. Un seul frottement, et... Mais, ne semblant pas s'en rendre compte, la jeune fille ne bougea pas et Satoshi dut rester ainsi, profondément troublé.

- Et maintenant, Hiwatari, tu vas sauvagement abuser de moi ?

Le ton était celui du rire, mais, au fond, on pouvait aisément sentir qu'elle n'en menait pas large. Satoshi, jouant le jeu, approcha son visage de celui de l'autre.

- Qui sait ?...


	10. Le Soir & Vingt Quatre heures

10 : Le soir... 

Le bonheur. Le bonheur total. Voilà ce que c'était. Le soir, il allait lui dire !...

Satoshi risqua encore son doigt sur le ventre de la jeune fille endormie qui ne remua pas d'un millimètre d'ongle de pouce. Ce qu'elle était belle ! Splendide ! Magnifique ! "So beautiful !" comme elle aurait pu dire ! Avec ses jolies lèvres à peine entrouvertes, ses yeux clos et ses sourcils arqués dans une expression de douceur et de joie de vivre. Oh, ce que Satoshi aurait voulu la toucher ! Pas comme ça, non, ça, c'était peu agréable ! La toucher vraiment !... La caresser, l'embrasser dans le cou, puis remonter jusqu'à la joue et venir sur les lèvres pour enfin pouvoir... Mais le soir... Le soir, tout cela allait être possible !

- A quoi tu penses, Hiwatari ?

Hio-san s'était réveillée et étirait ses jolis bras, ne semblant pas remarquer qu'il l'avait touchée. Puis, sans attendre la réponse, elle sauta au bas du lit en passant par dessus Satoshi, empoigna ses vêtements et sortit de la chambre en sautillant comme si elle avait été une petite fille de six ans au lieu d'une présumée raisonnable adolescente.

Souriant toujours, Satoshi se leva. Ce soir... C'était ce soir !... Oh, comme il les comprenait, maintenant, ses camarades de classe !

Fébrile mais heureux, il enfila vite quelques vêtements pris au hasard et dévala l'escalier pour préparer le petit déjeuner de sa princesse. Il y mit encore plus de cœur que d'habitude, et lorsqu'elle descendit enfin, la première chose qu'elle dit fut un compliment pour la bonne odeur qui émanait de la cuisine. Il sourit. Elle sourit à son tour. Le soir !... C'était ce soir là, enfin, qu'il allait lui dire !...

..."je t'aime"...

11 : Vingt-quatre heures 

* * *

Note de l'auteur de la fanfiction : Bien cher lecteur, ce paragraphe est le dernier. Il est court, certes, mais c'est ainsi. Voici donc la fin de "De Soie et de Perles"... Cette fin est celle que j'ai toujours imaginée, depuis l'instant même où j'ai tapé les premières lettres : elle n'est donc pas due à un manque d'inspiration de ma part. Cette fin est **la** fin. Celle qui a toujours été prévue.

* * *

- Vous plaisantez, n'est-ce pas ?

Satoshi ne songea même pas que cette phrase était complètement stupide. La main crispée sur le téléphone, le commissaire Saehara à l'autre bout du fil, il n'osait y croire.

- Dites moi que vous plaisantez !  
- Je ne plaisante pas. Dark s'est annoncé pour demain soir, onze heures ! Dès que vous me rejoindrez, je vous donnerai les détails.

Demain. Demain soir, Dark allait venir.

Oh, ça n'était que demain, et la réception était tout à l'heure, mais...

_"...je veux et j'exige que pour la prochaine annonce de Dark tu te prépares au moins vingt-quatre heures à l'avance !"_

Et Satoshi l'avait juré. Sur sa vie. Donc tout à l'heure à onze heures, il serait au commissariat, au lieu d'être au lycée avec Hio-san. Au lieu de déclarer son amour à son Elue, il bucherait comme un malade sur un plan pour capturer le Voleur fantôme. Il l'avait promis. Juré.

- Hiwatari-kun, tu viens ? La nuit tombe et le bal est déjà commencé !

Satoshi raccrocha le combiné et rit nerveusement. D'un geste lent, il ôta sa veste et se laissa tomber au sol.

Hio Mio était splendide, dans sa robe de soie et de perles. Le vêtement immaculé semblait constitué d'eau, d'une eau pure, parfaite, aussi parfaite que la peau de celle qui la portait. La broche lui allait parfaitement. Tout lui allait parfaitement. Quatre jours de travail. Quatre jours. Tout ça pour rien...

- Hiwatari-kun ?...  
- Je te donne la robe, Mio. Je te donne tout...  
- Merci, c'est très très gentil, mais... We should go, now...

Satoshi rit doucement encore une fois. Il était presque onze heures.

- Non, Mio, non. Je ne viendrai pas. Je ne peux pas venir.  
- Mais pourquoi ?...

Satoshi caressa du bout des doigts la soie de la robe. Le plus sérieusement du monde, il leva les yeux et les planta dans ceux de la jeune fille.

- Parce que je suis un Hikari...


End file.
